Nakama by Soul,Sisters by Heart
by Hogwarts-student94
Summary: AN: The story starts when the Straw Hat Pirates met the Foxy Pirates   What will happen if Robin finds out that she a younger sister? Will she let her into her heart?  Or will she loose only relative forever?


This is my first fanfiction, well second but the first one was a one shot so that doesn't count xD  
>I'm sorry for my future grammar mistakes and Reviews are welcome ´cause I want to improve in the future. Anways..<br>The story starts from the beginning of the Davy Back Fight.  
>„.." = Talking<br>´..´ = Thinking  
><em>Flashback<em>

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece nor the Characters except the OC's.

* * *

><p>It was a starry night sky as the Straw Hat Pirates were floating above the sea. Everyone was relaxing and did their own things. Robin looked down and smiled at the sight of the white little fox, who was sleeping on her lap peacefully. `Mei looks so adorable when she is sleeping`, she thought and suddenly remembered how she found the female fox.<p>

_The Straw Hat Pirates landed in the middle of the marines headquarters and were hiding from the marine. Robin and Ussop were in the bushes as the woman tied the other, with her devil fruit power, behind a tree as some marines were looking around. „We already captured Roronoa Zoro", the blond haired marine said before he ran after his fellow mates._

_As soon as he left the arms released the long nose and he gasped for air."It seems that they found out that the ghost ship isn't a ghost ship but that it belongs to the Straw Hat Pirates", Robin stated as she leaned against the tree. „We should worry more about ourselves than the ship."_

_Ussop shook his head and glanced at the woman, „No, the ship more precious to me than my own life! And don't try to stop me!" With that he ran away, looking for the Going Merry. The black haired beauty shook her head and pushed herself of the tree before she was looking for a way to enter the headquarters. _

_On her way through the Woods she suddenly heared a weak animal noise from her left side. 'Huh? ', she looked after the noise, which came from behind a bush. She found a whining little fox struggling in a net. The fur was light beige and it's stomach fur was snow white and so was the fur around the fox's brown eyes. The tips of the ears, the fluffy tail and the paws were black. Robin worried before kneeled down and tried to help the poor fox but as soon as she touched the net, she felt weak._

„_Fuck .. it's a Kairoseki net", she cursed. Then she took of her jacket and threw it over the net before she finally got the net off the poor animal."There you go", she smiled and petted the fox,who was looking up at her. Then as she started to walk off, the fox started to follow her. _

_Robin looked down and laughed softly, picking up the little animal. „You wanna come with me?",the woman asked and tapped the nose of the fox. The white animal licked her Finger as if it wanted to say yes."Hmm .. oh you're a female one", she stated thoughtfully and continued, "I think I'll call you Mei." _

And from that day on, the white fox accompanied Robin whenever she went. Through the Adventures in the marine base Mei revealed her true powers: The powers of an manipulated devil fruit called „The Ying-Yang Elementar Shapeshifter-Fruit." She already changed into the soul forms of her fox, tiger, phoenix and dragon forms. But after changing she turned back to the ‚baby' form and not, like what the crew thought, a human Form.

* * *

><p>„There's nothing here!", Luffy shouted and looked around, „But there's grass as far as eyes can see!" Then he, Chopper and Ussop jumped off the ship and rolled in the grass around before they spotted a tall bear. The archaeologist chuckled at their behaviour before she tickled Mei. The white fox yawned before she pawed after the woman's Finger. „Oi! Stop playing limbo with that long dog!", Nami shouted at Ussop and the reindeer.<p>

Suddenly Mei sensed a movement in the fog behind their ship and jumped off Robin's arms before she changed into her phoenix Form. The woman looked beside her and saw a shadow of an ship. ‚What the. . ', she thought before the blond haired cook interrupted her thought. „Oi Robin-chan! We're going ashore!",he waved at her. „Ok!",she replied and Mei flew near her so she could climb onto her back. Then the phoenix flew to the island and landed beside the rest of the crew. „Thanks, Mei", Robin smiled at her before the phoenix changed into tall white tiger.

Suddenly two big ,white metal paws landed on each side of the crew, blocking the Going Merry in between. „We are the Foxy Pirates!", a man's voice suddenly yelled. „We are here to request a duel!"


End file.
